


Heart to Melt

by Spacetoy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Slash, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacetoy/pseuds/Spacetoy
Summary: Church is tired and annoyed, and Tucker annoys him some more. There is pool building and stuff. The style of my writing here is that I write on the go, a scene and post it. So the chapters are going to be short but there may be a lot of them if I am inspired. I recommend reading this eventually just on one page. There will be a future m/m just depends when I will get to it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a fan of Red vs. Blue produced by Rooster Teeth Productions for some time now, and mostly started watching the web show because I used to played the original Halo games. However, I haven't managed to finish all the seasons, so I'm setting this fic up sometime in the beginning. This is a fast written fanfic but comments always welcome. I have taken liberties on their looks and behavior, but I have seen fan art based on them, so I am definitely inspired to some degree. These characters don't belong to me.

Church was taking a rest in the base. It was an extra hot day. He was glad the Red team hadn't yet done anything spectacularly stupid, so he could rest from fixing their communication issues with command. The problem was Tucker. He was extra tired but the younger soldier didn't seem to care or notice. Currently he was rambling on about something and Church already was getting a headache.

"Are you even listening?" Tucker said accusingly and looked up from cleaning his gun. He was sitting on his bed with full armor, but his hands were bare so he could better manipulate the weapon.

"What!" Church grunted loudly, resting his head against the wall as he sat on the ground, toying with the tools. He was pretty much done fixing anything today. He hoped Lopez could already self repair so he didn't have to fix anything anymore.

Tucker still had his helmet on, but Church could guess that the kid was rolling his eyes right about now

"I said, don't you think the girls will love my new, slick pajama pants, you know my black sexy pants I got?"

Church grunted again and closed his eyes. 

"What? I swear to God Tucker I will hurt you if you don't shut the hell up about whatever the hell your talking about for the last God dam hour."

Tucker stopped working on his gun and looked in his direction.

"I'm talking about girls. Are you losing it man? How can you not want to talk about girls?"

Tucker shook his head and went back to cleaning.

Church sighted and stood up. He was going to bake in his armor. He slowly took off his armored gloves and threw them on the ground and then he grasped the back of his helmet to take it off. 

The sound of the helmet opening made Tucker look up, but Church wasn't facing him. It was a rare thing when they had their helmets off. They basically eat, slept and died with their armor on. It was the life of a elite marine soldier. 

Church ran his hand through his black hair, which was shaved off on the sides. Tucker eyed him closely. He noticed how his hair got rather long and he thought surprisingly what it would be like to touch it. It was shinny and looked soft. But his train of thought scared him and he quickly went to pick up his sword.

Church sighted quietly and went to take the rest of his armor off. The air was so still that he felt like he was in a tank. The armor fell loudly as he carelessly dropped it to the floor.

Walking across the room in his all black jumpsuit, he glanced up at Tucker who was now pretty aggressively cleaning his sword as if he wanted to rip the paint off. He stopped in the middle of their shared room and stared at him. 

Tucker could feel Church's eyes on him but he didn't want to look up at him for some reason.

"Your going to break it if you keep pushing." He said flatly and when Tucker didn't comment, he walked over towards his bed to retrieve his bag. 

"Bow chicka bow wow", Tucker said suddenly and he looked towards Church with a grin.

Church zipped up his bag and turned around to face him. The black, rather tight suit that went under their armor was sticking to Church's already well formed torso and arms. Tucker was sometimes jealous how his friend could get the lady's on their leave while it took him a little bit longer to hit it off with a girl. Even though he thought he had the best lines. Tucker eyed the suit but quickly looked up at Church's dark blue eyes.

Church scratched his head and their seemed to be a smile forming on his handsome face.

"Okay, yeah Tucker, funny. Now, listen, I am tired as hell, but I'm going to make me a dam pool to swim in. So, whether you like it or not, your going to help me."

Tucker nodded and put down his sword. 

"Dude, that is awesome. This way we can definitely pick up some chicks if we make a pool!"


	2. Chapter 2

He made Shiela carry the heavy stuff, but he had progressed in the week he had decided to build his own pool.

He started out digging a hole with Shiela's help and managed to find some supplies. He even started on the base of the floor.

He had asked Tucker to help him but for the last couple of days all that bastard managed to do was trip on his equipment, mix up his pipes and today he had managed to collapsed half his work.

Currently, Church was sweating his balls, digging the hole and trying not to listen to the music coming from their shared room. He knew Tucker was pissed because he yelled at him, but he didn't give a dam because he was pissed more and he hated the bands he liked.

As he was digging, he felt a shadow appear on the ground while he stood in the middle of the hole. 

"I swear Tucker if you are out here to annoy me, I will seriously.."

"Oh Church", someone whispered and Chruch looked up to find Caboose looking down at him from ground level.

"What?" He said and realized it was not Tucker, and he went back to digging.

"Church, do you hear me from up here?" Caboose whispered again.

Church sighted heavily and stopped digging as he looked up at his annoying, very annoying team member, if he could call him that.

"Yes, Caboose, I can, but right now, I am busy. If you want to swim any time soon, maybe you can help me."

"Oh yes, Chruch, I will help you in this honorable quest to make a pool in the desert. In all this heat and sun light and snakes and scorpions and.."

"Okay, I get it Caboose. It was probably not the best idea. But, you know what is a good idea? We can get the walls that will properly secure this baby by taking it from the Red team. You see what I am saying? Why use more of our materials when we can use theirs. It's not like they need it. They just stand there and talk all day." 

Caboose nodded excitedly and clapped his hands. 

"Yes, I will go tell Tucker."

Church pointed at the blue soldier with his finger.

"No no no. Don't tell Tucker. I'm mad at him and honestly this is something me and you can do. I mean I can continue digging with Shiela while you go to the Reds and find out what kind of materials they have that we can get. Just try to avoid Sarge and that annoying kiss ass guy named Simmons. I think the rest are harmless, if I remember, correctly. Maybe even Donut can help you carry the equipment if you tell him that his outfit looks nice today. He seems to like compliments."

"Great idea Chruch!" Caboose said excitedly and left.

Church grunted in frustration but there was always the possibility that Caboose could actually get something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sorry for any spelling errors. (I don't write on a keyboard..lol)


End file.
